Healing the Scars
by Supercarrot63
Summary: Thalia Grace quits the hunters to rejoin her friends at Camp Half Blood. But is she ready to find out that Annabeth dumped Percy, and that Percy hasn't spoken to anyone since? When Thalia tries to heal the scars, will Percy find love again? And will Thalia feel the same way? Perlia.
1. Thalia Quits the Hunters

**ATTENTION: This is a Perlia fan fiction, as in a romantic relationship between Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace. If this material offends you in any way, please do not continue.**

* * *

**Greetings, people! This story is my very first one on this site. As such, any feedback, either positive or negative, is greatly appreciated. I plan to keep this story going for a very long time, so If you happen to be reading this before the final chapter, following it would not be a wasted effort. Being a new writer, my first chapters may be slightly weak or underdeveloped, but as I gain experience through writing this story, it will improve VASTLY. Also, I was originally going to write this in the third person, but I decided first person narration would be more fun, so if you see any incorrect narration terms, please bear with me as I probably just overlooked it. I apologize in advance for these. Well enough of this bold text and let's get on with the story!**

**People of , I bring you...Healing the Scars- A Perlia Fanfiction!**

* * *

**Thalia's POV:**

"Lady Artemis?" I asked nervously as I walked into her tent. I hoped this didn't end with my death. I was here to confess something that had been eating at me for a while now. I was going to leave the hunters. Don't get me wrong, I loved being a huntress, but I missed all my friends and I wanted to grow up, not stay a teenager forever.

"Thalia, what brings you here? Please, sit!" Artemis said with a grin. Although on the inside, she was scared of what would happen next.

"I-I'm not quite sure how to say this m'lady, but...I...I'm resigning from the hunters." I said, slightly ashamed at myself for this.

"What? Thalia, why?" She asked, but she knew why.

"It's just that...You know I miss my friends, and I want to grow up with them, age at the same rate they do. I'm sorry, lady Artemis but my decision is final." I said with a single tear falling.

Artemis sighed with a painful expression on her face. She had been dreading this day, but she had also been expecting it. Lately Thalia was not as happy as usual, and every night she would lie awake with a picture of her with her friends Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, and Nico Di Angelo, in deep thought. Artemis knew she could not stop Thalia so she decided she needed to accept it.

"Thalia, do not be ashamed. I am not angry, I am only saddened by the fact I will not see you every day any more. You were an amazing huntress, and you did me a great service. Unfortunately, I assume you are aware I must revoke your immortality."

"Yea, my lady." I said.

"Well then Thalia. I will miss you. If you ever want to come back to the hunters, you will always have a home here. Farewell for now." Artemis said, putting a hand on my shoulder."

I made one final bow toward artemis, then turned out and left her tent. After I had said goodbye to my fellow huntresses, none of whom were happy about me leaving, and the vast majority of whom cried when I told them, Artemis told me she would teleport me to the area of my choice to start my mortal life again.

"Camp Half-Blood." I said with a hopeful look.

Artemis smiled at me. "Very well Thalia. We shall miss you."

And just like that, I was staring at Camp Half Blood, watching the Campers run around, fighting, talking, and laughing, and I smiled. I looked at the tree that used to be me, when I was turned into a tree by my father. I took a closer look at the camp and saw Chiron waiting outside. Funny, I didn't see percy and Annabeth taking a walk like they always did about now. I shook it off as nothing and took a few steps, thinking of who I would run into first.

Here I come, everyone. I smiled and walked down.

* * *

**And so ends chapter 1 or Healing the Scars! Listen, I am aware that everyone asks for this, but please consider following this story. Especially when I am new, it is nice to know you people out there appreciate my work. I plan to continue this story for a ton of time, and there will be many more chapters to come. Also if you could review and leave some criticism it would totally make. My day.**

**Thank you for reading chapter 1!**


	2. Percy's Predicament

**Hey guys! First of all I Would like to thank the 4 people who left reviews to the first chapter, your input is appreciated. Also thanks to those who followed the story, it means a lot to me.**

**I'm trying not to rush these first few chapters because I want to get to the Perlia as fast as possible, so I'll probably not be putting as much detail into the first few chapters as you might like.**

**A couple of you thought that nothing really happened yet, but things will start happening in the next vchapter or the one after that, if not sooner. Thanks for reading guys and enjoy! :)**

* * *

Thalia POV:

As I walked through the camp, I said hi to all the campers. A lot of them came over to hug me and say how much they missed me, to which I happily returned. It was really fun seeing everyone again, but I wanted to check on some people in particular. Namely Percy and Annabeth. I wonder where-

"Woah, Thalia!" I heard someone say.

I turned to see someone running after me. I looked closer and saw that it was Nico Di Angelo. I smiled and waved at him. Wait- he was sprinting after me...and he wasn't slowing down either. He kept running and tackled me into a hug. I got up giggling and nudging him as he started talking.

"Oh my god Thals, what are you doing here? Are the hunters visiting? Is Artemis here? Can I still beat you in an arm wrestle? He flooded and I just laughed and grabbed his arm.

"Relax Nico. Well actually, I quit the hunters. I just got back here."

"What? But you- you loved it in there!" Nico said, his mouth agape.

"Yeah but- I think I love it more here. With you guys." I grinned.

"Aww Thals I always knew you loved me!" he said with sarcasm and a grin as he grabbed my hand. I just flashed him an innocent and sarcastic smile and pulled away.

"Not exactly what I meant, Nico. Hey, we'll talk later but I really want to find Percy and Annabeth. Can you tell me where they are?" I asked Nico.

"Oh..." He started, his smile disappearing. "Listen Thals, before I tell you that, we should probably talk about them. They...kinda split up." His voice trailed off and he looked sad.

My eyes widened, I was shocked. Those two were the definition of a perfect couple. Percy loved Annabeth to death, and they had been through so much together, how could they possibly break up?

"What? What? I- why? I stammered with a look of sheer horror on my face.

"Annabeth...Dumped percy for someone else. For...for Travis. Stoll." Nico said with a grim face."

"Oh my gods is Percy okay?"

"No, Thalia, he hasn't come out of his cabin for a week, right after what happened. I was with him the last time he was outside but I havent seen him since. Nobody has. Everyone at camp is worried, Chiron is trying to assure everyone that he's fine. Except Annabeth. She's spending all her time with Travis, trying to make herself think that this isn't her fault." I noticed Nico let go of a single tear.

"Oh my gods Percy! He must be doing awful. I feel terrible, I have to see him. I will kick Annabeth's butt later for what she did, but priority is Percy. Oh he must feel so alone!" I said with tears streaming steadily.

"Oh gods Nico, I have to see him."

And I sprinted toward Cabin three to see my best friend. Little did I know he needed me now. More than ever.

* * *

**Looks like Thalia has something to deal with. Just to let you all know, the next chapter will take place in the Past. I already have the draft of that done, so I need to just edit that which won't take long, and I will try to have chapter 3 up later today also. **

**For those of you who like longer updates, the chapters will be getting progressively longer and more detailed as the story goes further.**


	3. Last Sighting of Percy

**Hey guys! As said before this chapter takes place in the past and will be the only thing written in third person in this story. Wow, its great to see how many people are reading this! I wasn't even expecting a quarter of the views I have gotten. Thank you all! As always, please leave a review with any ideas you would like me to implement later in the story. I will acknowledge all requests and implement as many as possible. Enjoy chapter three!**

* * *

One week in the past...

Third Person POV:

Percy stepped out of his cabin with a smile on his face feeling confident. He was meeting Annabeth at the Beach in 10 minutes. He knew tonight was the night he would tell Annabeth exactly how he felt. That he loved her more than anything in the world, and that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. He checked his pocket for the ring he had saved up for for the past four months. He was barely holding up with how nervous he was but he was more excited than nervous. He walked down to the beach greeting his friends as he passed.

Nico came running up by his side grinning and patted him on the back. He knew what Percy was about to do and couldn't be prouder. He had seen this day coming for quite a while, and was happy it was finally here. He had gotten over the minor crush he had on Annabeth and supported Percy 100 percent.

"You ready, Perce?" He asked.

"You betcha, man. I've never felt this happy before." Percy said with a wide grin.

"I'm glad, Percy. Well, I don't want you to be late, better get going!" Nico said excitedly, running off. He would meet up with him later when he came back.

And with that, Percy jogged the rest of the way to the beach.

As he ran into the sand, he saw his gorgeous girlfriend staring at the water with a sad look on her face. Percy ran up to her and swiftly grabbed her side.

"Hey there" he said in a manly voice That always made Annabeth laugh.

But...Annabeth looked like she was about to cry.

"Percy..." She started in a soft voice, like she was scared to continue. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Me too," Percy said, barely containing his excitement. "But uh, ladies first!" He said pointing at Annabeth.

"Percy...I-I'm breaking up with you." She said, wiping a tear from her eye.

Percy lost his smile and looked confused. Maybe he had heard her wrong. "What?" He said sounding scared.

"I'm so sorry...it's just that...I don't think we belong together Percy." Annabeth said, looking down at her feet.

Percy was shocked, infuriated, ,confused, and mostly heartbroken.

"Oh- oh my gods you're serious! Are- are you...cheating on me?"

"No, no! I...just...I've been hanging out with Travis lately and I feel really comfortable with him and I just...I don't know if I'd rather be with you than him. I'm sorry Percy, so, unbelievably sorry."

"Well then," Percy said with a look of pure and absolute pain in his eyes, "I hope you guys live happily ever after. Who know's maybe...maybe one day he will propose to you too."

Percy started crying uncontrollably, and he turned around and ran. Ran as fast as he could to wherever he could. He didn't even care that he dropped the ring when he ran. He just had to get far, far away from Annabeth as fast as he could. Maybe he could go crawl into a hole and never come out. Anything was better than staying here where she was.

Annabeth noticed something had dropped and she gasped when she saw it as a ring. Not just any ring, a wedding ring.

"No...he couldn't have meant...Percy!" She called out. But he was gone. She barely saw him disappear from her sight as he ran away in tears.

"Oh gods, what have I done?" Annabeth said to herself. She felt awful. She cried realizing she had not only lost her boyfriend, but her best friend too.

Percy sprinted almost directly into Nico. Nico recovered from the near run-in and a grin spread across his face when he saw it was Percy.

"Hey Perce! How'd it go?"

And then Percy just lost it. Lost all control of himself and let go. He started bawling, letting out all his emotions right there and then.

"Oh gods, what's wrong?" Nico asked with a look of surprise that turned into a look of disbelief. "No...she didn't..." Nico got out, hoping that the unthinkable did not happen.

"She dumped me Nico. For...Travis!" He managed to get out through the sobbing.

"What? WHAT! Oh gods Percy, I'm so sorry. Here, let's get you back to your cabin." He said as he stood him up. Together they walked to cabin three where Percy went in.

"Nico I...I kinda want to be alone for a while." Percy said after he calmed down.

"Sure thing, Perce. I'm totally here for you if you need me." Nico assured him.

Nico slowly got up and left his friend alone against his better judgement. But that was the last he saw of Percy.

* * *

**aww, poor Percy! Don't worry though, he will have Thalia to help him soon! Please review, follow, favorite, whatever necessary. Next chapter will be back in present times and will be written in Thalia's POV. I'm debating whether or not to have her be the only narrator, or if I should let Percy, Nico, and any other characters narrate too. Let me know your opinions on this in a review.**

**Till next time everyone!**


	4. A Sad Reunion

**Wow. Okay, just wow. I never thought that I would get this kind of traffic On my first story. You all are so amazing. Anyway, here we are back in the present, although it is probably the last time we will be. The rest will take place in (Dun Dun Dun) the future! The seeds that will grow into Perlia will be planted in this chapter,**

**krasni- Yeah I was thinking that the best demigod to betray someone is a Hermes, he is the god of thieves and all that. Oh and don't worry, Thalia will have a "talk" with Annabeth :)**

**Enjoy the chapter! This one will be a little shorter than usual but the next one will hopefully make you all smile :D**

* * *

Present Day

Thalia's POV:

Oh no. After Nico told me what happened the last time he saw him, I knew that Percy must be in horrible pain. Nothing in the world mattered more to him than Annabeth, not even himself. And now she was gone. I sprinted to his cabin room and rushed to the door. I fumbled with the lock until I was able to pick it, and I opened the door.

The room seemed empty, except for one bed which had a human form in it. A human form with messy jet-black hair, sea-green eyes, and muscular build. And the form was still.

"Percy?" I asked, as soft as I could.

He sat up and looked at me with sad eyes. In his hand he held a picture of him and Annabeth at his place a while ago. He looked confused, like he couldn't tell if I was real or a dream.

"Thalia?" He asked through a sob.

"Oh percy I'm so sorry. Nico told me what happened and...I feel so bad." I said, hugging him tight.  
He put his head in my shoulders and a fresh stream of tears flowed down his cheeks. He pulled his head away.

"Sorry," he said with a sniffle.

"It's OK percy, I'm here for you, you can cry if you need to." I said, pulling him closer to me. And we embraced for a while, and I didn't care that he was getting my shirt wet.

And I stayed with him for a long time, talking and comforting my best friend. Nico was alright, he definitely wasn't ok after Annabeth dumped him. But I was there now, and he would be ok with me. It was late at night before I had to leave, camp rules state I can't sleep in his cabin.

"Percy, if you need anything during the night, come to my cabin. I promise you I won't be mad if you wake me up. It's going to be ok Percy, I'll help you through this."

"Wait, Thalia." He said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're back." He said, with a smile that almost made me cry too. gods, he had an amazing smile, mesmerizing truly. I could stare at it all day. I kinda got lost in it then. I must have been lost for a full minute because he was giving me a weird look that said he saw me staring. I quickly composed myself and smirked.

"Glad to be back, Kelp Head." And I walked out the door for the night.

* * *

**ooooooo! Is Percy gonna fall for Thalia? It wouldn't be Perlia without it! But before love must come friendship. I promise that the very end of the next chapter will please you Perlia fans! :) Keep reading and, as always, don't forget to review and follow!**

**See you all next time.**


End file.
